


Spanish Game.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Code Geass, Death Note
Genre: Chess, Crossover, Evil geniuses, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero has heard about Kira, the man who is said kills criminals all over the world. Unsurprisingly, Kira has also heard about him. Then, it's also not surprising that they both decide to have a small chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Game.

**Spanish Game.**

"Kira," Zero didn't offer his hand for the man to take, neither the man in front of him tried to offer his. He nodded towards Kallen to close the door, only then offering a sit.

"Well, Zero," the man who was known for killing criminals all around the world smiled, eyes covered with a dark visor and gloves, both stopping him from using the Geass and from knowing who he was. Though the second one was common sense, Zero was quite certain that, somehow, Kira had realized that he needed face-to-face encounters. Quite impressive for someone that, according to C.C., didn't have the Geass. "I don't know if I should be impressed or disappointed. You're not afraid that I might have agreed to meet you only to kill you?"

"I thought about that," Zero agreed. He also sat down, looking towards the chess set between them. "But you would have done that already if you could."

He saw Kira smile. He was tall and thin and the way he walked expressed security, so he assumed that Kira was, quite possible, good looking. He was wearing a suit, dark and crisp, voice calm and educated.

"Very good," Kira conceded. He crossed a leg at the knee, apparently studying the chess set. Still, Zero was almost certain that he wasn't going to move a piece, not yet at least. He did, however, tap a finger over one of the white towers. "May I compliment you, Zero? Your Black Knights have managed an impressing feat."

"You have also managed quite a lot, Kira," Zero conceded before tilting his head. "Though it is surprising for a half Japanese to kill both Britannian and Japanese people."

Kira didn't wince, his body language didn't move, his smile remained placid and soft. Behind his mask, Zero smiled because he knew that his assumption on Kira being Japanese had been right. He still wasn't sure if he was part Japanese or completely Japanese, but all it did was make the situation more interesting.

"Justice knows no nationality, Zero. I just seek to punish criminals."

"Oh? I wonder, what do you consider me, then?"

He knew that he considered Kira a possible rival, a powerful ally if he managed to get him to his side, but also someone who'd kill him at the first chance. He thought that Kira might consider him the same, equally as dangerous.

Kira just smiled before tilting his head.

"I must say I'm also impressed," Kira said instead. "You realized that I needed to see the face of the person I am to kill and had all your people cover theirs. Very impressive."

Zero moved a hand as to wave the compliment off at the same time that he accepted it. He had assumed that after taking notice of the people that Kira died, how only the criminals that had been announced on the media were the ones executed. How he managed to kill them, he still didn't know.

That was the reason why they were talking, after all.

"I will think about your proposition of joining your Knights a bit more," Kira said, standing up. Zero did the same. Both moved their hands at the same time, giving a firm shake. "Is that alright?"

"Of course," Zero agreed. "But do let me know. We could manage great things together, Kira."

"A peaceful world," Kira mused, and Zero wondered if his smile looked the same. When they both let go. Kira leaned a moment towards the chess game, just looking at it before he moved e4.

Zero leaned against his hand, watching as Kira was scorted out of the room. He was already considering all the possible answers for that opening.


End file.
